Free Ride
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: KakaSasu In more ways than one Kakashi shows Sasuke that the best things in life really are free... and very public. Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, Exhib, Oneshot, PWP, Voy, Yaoi Collab: MAKandCHEESE/KakaSasu4ever


Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

'God damn it, Sasuke,' Kakashi muttered internally, no one hearing it but himself. It was finally time for the summer festival and Sasuke, being the exhibitionist he was, had decided to delight Kakashi's eye sight with one of the sexiest outfits he could pull from his closet. It only came once a year; crowded with sweet shacks, rides, games and a slew of citizens out to enjoy the heat and stars with each other. But Kakashi's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Sasuke's body was getting increasingly more difficult to resist, even in the ducky evening patches he was easy to see between flocks of people. His pale skin was glowing and dark hair framed his adorable face, which looked much younger than Sasuke was. Kakashi growled low in his throat as Sasuke bent over to pick up the tickets for the rides he had just purchased for them. His dark, nearly black, jeans clung to slender hips and trim legs sinfully like a second skin on the younger man. His ass was perfectly nestled beneath the dark fabric, popping out as his Sasuke was doing it purposefully. Kakashi growled as he rose up to look at him, tight red tank perfectly netted against his skin, revealing a slim pale band of flesh around his midsection, navel peaking out for some attention. The cherry red was a perfect contrast to his onyx eyes, highlighted by the technicolored lights decorating the stalls. Kakashi nearly drooled. Sasuke expected him to last three hours as a sane man... yet they had just arrived. It was Sasuke's fault! He knew Kakashi had a weakness! "Damn you..."

Sasuke smirked and turned to face Kakashi. He knew what he was doing. He was not stupid and after a couple months with the man, Sasuke pretty much had all his weaknesses figured out. Hey, he was not going to be the only one who suffered. "You know," he sighed running his fingers through his hair, sexily breathing in deeply and letting his hands fall back to his sides, "You wanted to come to this stupid carnival."

'Come? Cum? Yes, please,' Kakashi's mind raged, as he silently let his fist go, slender fingers unfurling to their normal state when he finally shook his head and tried to concentrate on answering his date. Kakashi watched him as he sauntered forward. Long, lean legs stiffly shifting, bringing them closer and closer. "Yeah, I did," Kakashi chuckled, trying to keep his cool. "But would it have killed you to dress a little more... well, more?"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "More? It's 98 degrees out and you want me to wear more than jeans and a tank top?" he asked rolling his eyes, "What was I supposed to wear? Sweats?"

Kakashi chuckled. Well, they'd probably be easier to take off... but, no. The reason was that everyone was staring at Sasuke. Every man, woman, and some children stared with hunger. They wanted Sasuke, but Kakashi would ensure that wouldn't happen. Kakashi sighed and smirked, putting an arm around the Uchiha's waist. "You're gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble dressing like that..."

Sasuke again rolled his eyes. "Get into trouble?" he asked. Kakashi couldn't be serious! He growled inwardly then looked forward as Kakashi looped his fingers through Sasuke's belt loops. "Have you forgotten that I already killed a Sanin? Do you really think that anyone here could contest that?"

"Yeah," Kakashi blinked and pulled on the belt loops, tugging the boastful Uchiha closer, their bodies' heats nearly connecting in a sweltering current. Kakashi leaned forward, his mask still pulled proudly over his mouth to secure his aloofness. Sasuke's ear was in close proximity as he chuckled. His breath was hot and humid, even through the mask against Sasuke's neck. "Me."

Sasuke scoffed and inched away from Kakashi slightly. "Yeah, right. You couldn't even if you tried," he retorted pulling himself from Kakashi's grasp, "It's too hot, don't get that close." Of course there was another reason Sasuke didn't want Kakashi close, but even for that it was just too hot. Sasuke wiped his forehead then looked back at Kakashi as he tried to sulk.

"Sure," Kakashi laughed and kissed behind his ear, a dirty trick he's picked up from bedding the Uchiha for several months. That spot, when touched, licked, kissed or even breathed on correctly... the Uchiha would go boneless. Kakashi knew he'd have to use it again soon, and when he did, Sasuke would have no choice but to succumb. He pulled back, grasping his waist. "Where to first?"

Sasuke felt goose bumps decorate his skin when Kakashi pressed his lips against that spot. He wasn't sure what it was but that one spot always...well...it triggered things, made him hotter than he wanted to be. "I want to go home," he retorted, "You know I hate this carnival and still you take me here."

"Oh, come on... we just got here. You're gonna like it. Let's just get on a ride," Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled Sasuke along steadily at the waist. Kakashi knew that as soon as Sasuke felt challenged he'd want to back out. But if Kakashi had to suffer for three hours then so did he. Besides, by the end Sasuke would be so tired out he wouldn't be able to argue over sex... for a change. "Mm, they all look like fun," Kakashi offered, inspecting all of them.

Sasuke sighed. Carnivals were not fun. They were over packed, overpriced, and certainly overdone. Sasuke had never seen so many gauzy red and gold lights, so many pointless neon signs and dumb games. Half the rides didn't look safe and to top it all off, Sasuke was pretty sure he saw one of the stands kill a rat to put into their hamburger.

Kakashi again rolled his eyes at how pathetic Sasuke was making himself look. Yet, at the same time the Uchiha was dead sexy. He smelled so fucking good, and Kakashi could smell him even through the musk of the crowd. His shirt had been slowly riding up, revealing even more of his skin. The droplets of salty sweat didn't help... it only served to make him look more edible. "Mm, how about something to drink ne?" Yeah! That would keep his mind off of Sasuke. He'd have something else to suck on.

He nodded. He was pretty sure they couldn't do anything to harm water...right? Besides, it would be nice to put something cold into his body. "Hn, whatever," he replied as Kakashi led him to a small stand. The stand he was pretty sure used rat meat. Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought, trying desperately not to be nauseated by the thought...or the guy behind the counter. He couldn't have owned a bathroom...he just couldn't have.

Kakashi nodded and conversed with the man, his smell telling Kakashi to take it and run. He got two iced teas for himself and Sasuke. He paid the man quickly and passed one to Sasuke, followed by a straw. You could never trust the rims. Kakashi opened his quickly, slurping from it eagerly to quench his thirst and to take his eyes off of Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't a fan of iced tea...certainly not the sweet kind but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He placed the straw into the cup and then drank it slowly. Its sweetness attacked his tongue and he cringed slightly. But it was cold. "He was disgusting," Sasuke said pulling the sweet drink from his mouth.

Kakashi was, needless to say, mesmerized by the hot pink tongue darting out to taste the drink. He had the straw craned under his mask, taking a few slow sips. Kakashi pulled it from his mouth and watched Sasuke intently, his tongue moving as he tried to lick away the sweetness from his mouth. "I know, that's why I got away quick," he smirked, trying not to undress Sasuke with his mind any further.

Sasuke nodded and held the drink away from his lips. So, now what? It was obvious Kakashi was watching him, most likely thinking about something sexual, although Sasuke wasn't quite sure how with it already being so hot. Well, he supposed they would get to leave soon anyways, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later. "So, now what?"

Kakashi shook himself awake from his perverted thoughts, stopping his hands trail to Sasuke's plump ass. Kakashi sighed and decided that if he didn't keep his cool he'd never get out of this carnival in one piece. He took Sasuke's hand and dragged him along, walking passed people they could care less about, until he saw a huge stuffed bear. "Ne, want me to win you a bear, Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled pointing up in front of them.

Sasuke looked at the bear and felt his cheeks burn red. No one had ever offered to win him something and as stupid as the prize was...Sasuke was a little taken aback by Kakashi's proposal. But, in true Uchiha fashion, he wouldn't accept...at least not right away. Sasuke forced himself to roll his eyes. "Che, those things are set up so you waste money and get nothing out of it...not that anyone would want that gaudy bear anyways..."

"Pfft, I'm a ninja," Kakashi scoffed, rolling his eyes before he noticed the little blush. Kakashi leaned down and pressed his masked lips to Sasuke's cheek, hoping to bring it out a little more. "Besides, you've never been won anything on a date like this before. Let me give you the whole experience," Kakashi chuckled, dragging him to the booth.

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden. The stand was filled with prepubescent teenage boys as they all tried to win the teddy bear. This was...wrong...they were adults! Sasuke pulled his hand back slightly. "N-no, Kakashi stop. That's for kids..."

"Hush you," Kakashi chuckled, leaning in close and carefully to pull his mask down, using Sasuke's face to obstruct anyone else's view as he sealed their mouths together for a minute, silencing him and hoping to melt his insecurities. Kakashi smirked out of the kiss a moment later, replacing his mask quickly. "Mm, now- let me win you a bear... the faster I do the faster we can go," he chuckled.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't get his way. Kakashi was lazy in many ways but...he was extremely bull headed when he wanted to be. Sasuke knew there was no way out of it so he sighed and nodded, allowing Kakashi to pull them to the booth. Sasuke looked at the milk bottles and remembered what Itachi had said the one time he'd taken Sasuke to a carnival. Sasuke had asked for Itachi to win, and Itachi didn't even try, just merely muttered that the bottles were glued together and there was no point. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "You know they glue those, don't you?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I know," he whispered, "That's why I had a shadow clone replace them about fifteen seconds ago while I kissed you," Kakashi offered, his word's spilling into Sasuke's ear. Kakashi knew it wasn't like they were cheating. He just wanted the bear for Sasuke. He quickly offered the man his money and was give the soft ball. He winked back at Sasuke and purred, "Watch me." With that Kakashi had spun around on his heel and chucked the ball at the set of milk bottles. They all fell over, and even though the men wanted to shout at Kakashi for cheating, they couldn't prove it, and they themselves had been cheating too. "There, now which one do you want?" Kakashi offered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes on the outside. But on the inside he was...excited? No! No! He was a guy, a ninja, a...a trained killer, winning a cheesy stuffed animal didn't excite him...even if that tiny part fluttering inside of him told him differently. "Hn, you can't be serious."

Kakashi chuckled and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, tugging him closer so he could make his blush brighter. Nothing made Kakashi happier that seeing Sasuke blush like that, or tripping over his words. Kakashi also knew... that blush looked the same as... when they would. Mm, yeah, that would be nice right about then. "Hn, pick one out or I'll pick the biggest fluffiest one they have," he threatened.

Sasuke glared at him and chose the not-so-fluffy, although significantly large dog. He was only allowed to choose from the big items (damn Kakashi) so, as they strode away, Sasuke had to carry the obnoxious stuffed animal whose head was bigger than Sasuke's own. "Happy now?" he asked holding the large dog in front of him, against his chest, so the stupid thing wouldn't drag. Sasuke didn't like stuffed animals but he didn't like dirty things either.

"Me, happy?" Kakashi chuckled at the little glare and kissed Sasuke through his mask, breathing against that special place behind his ear again to make a point to the Uchiha. He moved back as quickly as he came. "Mm, very much, Sasuke-kun," he purred, knowing how much it would play on Sasuke's pride. He awaited the usual come back of 'Don't say stupid things,' and smiled to himself.

Sasuke tried not to turn to mush but found himself struggling. To his defense, he was hot (temperature wise...and looks wise), Kakashi had been making little advances like that since they had woken up the morning (there was also sex involved in that...but that was nothing new. Kakashi woke up with a hard on practically every morning) and well, Sasuke hated to admit it but Kakashi winning him something no matter how obnoxious was...hot. "Moron," he grumbled.

"Mm, I love it when you call me sweet little pet names, Sasuke- it's sexy," Kakashi laughed, happy to see Sasuke hadn't made much of an objection. God, he was so sexy when he walked... his shirt... it wouldn't stop riding up and he could see the faint traces of bruises swiping from his hips where his black jeans sat. Kakashi growled. He was going to break soon. "I'm your moron," he purred.

Sasuke scoffed. Well, if that wasn't the truth nothing was. Kakashi was HIS, and he didn't care how possessively obnoxious that made him, he just wasn't going to give that up. Kakashi was overall aggravating sometimes but he...fit well into Sasuke's life and Sasuke enjoyed that. Besides, Kakashi was different. He understood things and Sasuke...well, Sasuke found intelligence hot...and a well defined body...and a large... Sasuke shook his head and wiped his forehead again. He had to get away from those thoughts otherwise things would turn out badly for him.

Kakashi smirked and tried to keep walking, but his eyes would just not stop molesting Sasuke from afar. Kakashi growled and decided he had to get them to do something fast or he'd be the one in Sasuke's pants. The way he wiped himself off was even sexy; everything he was doing was turning Kakashi on... God, it wasn't fair! "Ne?" He said softly, trying to cover up his indecency, "You want to go on a ride?" Shit, even that sounded... more fun that it should have.

Sasuke almost moaned as Kakashi suggested…ride. He knew the older man meant nothing sexual but dear Lord! It was hot, and Sasuke, without any deliberation, was horny. He licked his lips and forced the desire back down. He had to control himself. "You know I don't like rides," Sasuke whispered. Then in an instant he realized that Kakashi too was feeling the sexual heat. He smirked. This could play out in his favor. He leaned over slightly and pressed his lips to Kakashi's ear. "Well, there is one ride…that I happen to like…a lot."

There were three reasons Kakashi suddenly grabbed the Uchiha and dragged him up to the waiting booth. Number one: Sasuke was just too fucking sexy for his own good. Number two: That sweet pink muscle sneaking out to taste his lips reminded him all too much of an earlier event concerning Sasuke's favorite appendage belonging to Kakashi. Number three... "You should never talk to me like that unless you can handle it," he growled, smirking as he pressed Sasuke passed the gate of the ride, which he had methodically hoped it would be. Any ride would have been enough... but this one... it was perfect. He tossed his tickets back to the Carney as he tossed Sasuke up into the carriage of the ride. The man could only stare in disbelief at Kakashi's ferocity.

"Um... have fun on the... Ferris wheel," the operator muttered.

Sasuke stumbled slightly into the carriage. The Ferris wheel? What were they supposed to do? Sasuke placed the large stuffed animal on the side of the slightly large carriage. "What the hell?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

Kakashi locked them in even before the Carney could do so. The carriage began to rise slowly from its place on the ground before Kakashi turned around to regard the sassy Uchiha. His body shifted slowly, muscles turning restlessly beneath his clothing as he looked at Sasuke splayed across the seat. "I'm taking you on a ride Sasuke," He growled, "Remember... your favorite one?"

Here? In the Ferris wheel? In public?! Oh, Kakashi had to be kidding himself. "Yeah, right," Sasuke retorted the sudden jerk into movement forcing him to fall slightly onto the seat. It was semi-sticky and there was no way Kakashi was even going to get near to Sasuke in this thing. Sasuke forced himself to stand and wipe the...well...whatever had been sticky from the ass of his pants. "Don't even think about it hentai."

Kakashi smirked and grabbed Sasuke's arms, spinning him around as he crossed the powerful arms and held them with one hand. Kakashi chuckled and with a deathly quick movement he pressed Sasuke against the window of the carriage, forcing him to look down as the Ferris wheel stopped to load up other passengers. Kakashi pressed against him swiftly and purred. "Oh yes, you asked for it..."

Sasuke tried to ignore the desire that was pouring from him right now. If they moved a certain way...if the carriage rocked just enough, then most of Konoha would have a nice XXX show to watch. But, he wasn't sure what it was about that that made him...hotter. He and Kakashi had sex in most places, but rarely in public so this...this was new and it was fucking hot. Sasuke didn't want it to be, but who wouldn't want to be fucked in a Ferris wheel? Well...not being able to know how much time they would have, Sasuke knew that he had to be willing...at least, a little. He pressed his ass backwards feeling Kakashi's cock press longingly in between his tight ass. "I don't ask for anything," he replied, "You just always want it."

"You tease me into this state, Sasuke. Don't lie to me you little slut," He groaned, he knew Sasuke liked being called that, thrusting forward against him, pinning Sasuke's cheek against the glass of the window. Kakashi left his mask on, knowing once he got Sasuke hot enough he would take it off on his own. Kakashi used on free hand to snake around Sasuke's front, gripping the growing package with soft laughter, his masked mouth kissing against Sasuke's special place behind his sensitive ear. "Are you going to be a good boy, Sasuke? Do you want your sensei to fuck you, ne?" He teased, pressing his tongue to the mask and indirectly to Sasuke's skin, licking softly. "Mm, I know you do... say it... beg for it..."

Sasuke didn't beg. But Kakashi's hand...oh God...his lips...he was making it hard for Sasuke to keep up his pride. Well, two could play this game. Sasuke let out a sexy moan, the kind that always turned Kakashi on more then was really necessary then began to roll his hips. "You don't like...good boys," Sasuke mewled, "And we both know, I am not one."

"No, you're not," Kakashi nearly gasped, trying to keep his composure so the Uchiha would not have any more power over him. That fucking moaning, god he wanted to hear more of that. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want you to ask for it... say it... 'sensei... put your big cock in my ass'," Kakashi groaned, unbuttoning Sasuke's pants and tearing them open, searching for his member.

Sasuke growled. Kakashi had just ruined his favorite pair of pants. They were his favorite for one simple reason, and that reason was they drove Kakashi mad. Sasuke loved to wear them when they were out in public. He loved teasing Kakashi with subtle movements and slow inching of fabric to reveal spots that drove him into a frenzy. "You better-mmm-buy me new pants..."

His hand made contact with the stiff bulge in Sasuke's pants, nothing covered by the dastardly shield of underwear... or panties- they were too tight for that. Sasuke liked to tease Kakashi by wearing little lacey things sometimes, but now he was grateful for just pure skin. Kakashi growled as he made a tight channel around Sasuke's cock, stroking slowly. "Mm, yeah... don't worry about it. Now... what does my sexy little Sasuke-kun want his sensei to do?"

Sasuke mewled, his eyes slipping closed and his mouth opening in ragged pants. "Oh..." He would not do as Kakashi asked...but when the Ferris wheel began moving again, Sasuke felt Kakashi jolt against his now exposed ass. "Seems sensei already knows what he wants," Sasuke would retorted trying desperately not to focus on the warm hand that was giving him pleasure.

"Maybe," Kakashi grunted, rocking against him again, his hard cock straining through his pants against Sasuke plush ass, exposed to the cold air. "Mm, maybe sensei needs to give you an exam," Kakashi drawled, making his fist tighter, stroking faster and faster, his knuckles nudging against the wall of the carriage. Kakashi leaned up to nip Sasuke's ear through the mask. "Mm, an oral exam, ne?"

An oral exam? Kakashi had to be kidding. Sasuke forced his hands from Kakashi's grasp and pushed Kakashi. The carriage swayed and rocked violently as Kakashi fell to the floor, Sasuke making sure to sit directly on top of him. If there was one thing Kakashi liked, it was a struggle. He liked when Sasuke just didn't lie down and spread his legs. And Sasuke never would. They would fight for dominance every time. That was what made them...them. Sasuke slowly began to move his ass over Kakashi's very hard, very large, bulge. "We both know I'd pass that exam..."

Kakashi growled. He wasn't done toying with Sasuke yet. He glared up at him, his obvious gritting of teeth visible in the curves of the mask. He loved this part though. The thrill of taking Sasuke down and plowing into him, making him moan and cry out his name like it was all he could do to live until his throat went raw. He wanted to make something else raw right then too. Kakashi leaned up quickly and forced Sasuke on his own back, jumping over him and pinning his wrists above his head as he crouched between Sasuke's legs, like a predator leaning in for a feast. Tonight he would dine on Uchiha. That was all he ever wanted. "Mm, are you sure? You seem a little slow tonight my sexy little slut."

Sasuke forced his body upwards trying to overthrow Kakashi, who was cheating and using chakra to pin him to the carriage of the floor. "You won't be saying that when I ride your cock so hard it hurts," Sasuke retorted pushing his body up into Kakashi's again, "You'll never want me to ride you again..."

Kakashi's masked face smirked in front of Kakashi. "Nu uh, not tonight little Sasuke, even though it sounds fun," he purred against his mouth, sucking in his taste sinfully with his signature Kakashi perversion. Kakashi rolled Sasuke back down and slammed his hips forward against his pelvis, grinding their cocks together. "Mm, I'm gonna fuck you against the window... so you can see all the people... how close we are... to mm, getting caught."

Sasuke shivered and moaned. Fuck that was so hot. So unbelievably hot. Would they get caught? Would someone see? In true exhibitionist thoughts, Sasuke found himself getting turned on by the fact of someone actually seeing Kakashi pounding into him. It would definitely show that Sasuke belonged to Kakashi and that he enjoyed it. How else would everyone know Kakashi belonged to him unless t hey saw that? Sasuke moaned again as Kakashi's hips rubbed against his own. "If you keep doing that, you-aahhhh-won't get to fuck me..."

"Mm, I'll fuck you always," Kakashi growled, standing up quickly and yanked him up by his wrist and tossed him against the window quickly before he descended on him again, giving him no time to cover up or get away. Kakashi pressed against him and tore his pants down roughly. "Mm, you're going to love this Sasuke... all eyes on you... mm, so fucking sexy..."

Sasuke gasped. Why did that turn him on more? And how the hell did Kakashi figure it out so quickly? "You're...you're such a hentai!" Sasuke moaned his body reacting purely to all the stimuli. God...would someone see? Sasuke kinda hoped so. He bit his bottom lip, his body pressed between Kakashi's hot body and the clear plastic of the carriage. God...this was...insanely erotic. He slowly began rolling his ass against Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi chuckled, "Mm, yes... I am, poor you... getting all this pleasure." He used one hand to unbuckle his own pants and pulled the zipper down, rubbing his clothed erection against Sasuke's lower back. Mm, fuck... that felt good. He hoped that Sasuke would draw some attention to himself. He wanted all of Konoha to see. "Mm, do you want it? Yes?" he nodded playfully. "Come and get it."

Sasuke was pressed between the glass and Kakashi...and he wanted him to 'come and get it'?! Well...he was too hot to fight it and to be honest...his ass was begging for the large extremity anyways. He forced himself to turn to face the older man and ripped his mask in half. "That's for the pants," he whispered, trailing his hands from Kakashi's newly exposed face down to his semi-exposed cock. Sasuke yanked the underwear from it then lined the hard organ between his legs. It was a semi-awkward position but Sasuke didn't care as long as that thick cock was buried deep inside of him...and maybe...Kakashi would get his little wish. His wish that all of Konoha would see this...because secretly, Sasuke wanted it too.

"I'll poof us home after this... you'll need a shower after I'm done with you," Kakashi growled, rocking in Sasuke's hand..."All covered in cum and sweat..."Kakashi purred, his newly exposed face, calling for Sasuke's attention. "Just like I like you. I'll have to fuck you again." Kakashi was already too hot. He needed inside and quick. He pushed two fingers against Sasuke's lips. "Mm, suck."

Sasuke was no virgin. Nor was he even close to considering foreplay. The Ferris wheel was beginning to move again and Sasuke was going to get fucked. He was going to...one way or another. "We don't have time," Sasuke whispered turning around and pressing his ass against Kakashi's cock. Their carriage was continuing to rock and Sasuke knew people were curiously looking up. Good, let them look. Sasuke wanted everyone to see that Kakashi wanted him and no one else. That Sasuke was the only one to cause Kakashi such amounts of...pleasure...want, desire.

Kakashi chuckled. Mm, he had really riled him up. Good. Sasuke was always a better fuck when he wanted it this badly. Kakashi growled again and slapped his ass, giving a groan of satisfaction. Kakashi relished that soft skin and licked down the column of his flesh as he pressed his hard cock against Sasuke's pleading hole. "Mm, you're so goddamn sexy, Sasuke-kun," he teased.

Sasuke threw his head backwards, letting it rest on Kakashi's shoulder. "So fucking do something," he growled, "Fuck me, Kakashi. Stop being such a wimp." The Ferris wheel stopped again to let on more passengers and Sasuke knew their ride would come to an end quickly. And if they didn't act, Sasuke would go home with ripped pants but nothing else.

Kakashi growled and smothered his cock in between Sasuke's ass cheeks, ramming in so hard and quick he barely gave Sasuke a warning before he was fully inside, rocking the cage to the side roughly, all the air leaving Sasuke's lungs in an audible gasp. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrists with both hands and pinned them above his head, purring. "Mm... then stop being a bitch."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as Kakashi held him tight. He really was going to fuck him...and fuck him hard. How far would this carriage rock? Sasuke placed his forehead against the steamed glass and looked down. It was getting on to be dusk, so the people were barely visible but with all the rocking of their carriage Sasuke was sure that they were watching. He wanted Kakashi to scream that Sasuke was his...but it wouldn't much matter being so high up. Sasuke thrust his hips backwards and grunted. "Ah...fuck," he moaned, "Move...damn it!"

"Mm, since you screamed so nicely," Kakashi growled, shoving forward quickly, his hips pressing into Sasuke's ass harder and fast than he'd ever done it before. Kakashi's lugs emptied as he screamed Sasuke's name, opting to hush himself by sucking on an abused ear lobe. His thrusts rocked the cart quickly, Sasuke's body jumping with each shift. "Fuck, Sasuke... moan for me... fucking scream."

Well, Sasuke really couldn't have ignored that order. He wasn't expecting Kakashi to move so brutally fast so the only sound that came from his lips was in the form of a scream. Sasuke balled his fists as their carriage rocked faster, his body slamming in between the glass and Kakashi's body. He knew this glass wasn't soundproof at all so the sounds of their fucking was probably filling the air of the carnival below them but he didn't give a shit. He couldn't focus on anything but... "KAKASHI!" he screamed Kakashi's hard cock fucking him so hard Sasuke was sure he'd rip in half, "Fuck!! Fuck!!!"

Kakashi smirked at the noises, but was unable to stop making his own. He had the urge to kiss him, to smother their mouths together, but he just needed to hear Sasuke's screaming. He loved it. Every syllable and syntax of his wording. Fuck, this was hot. "Mm, do you see them down there?" He chided in Sasuke's tender ear. "Mm, yeah... they do, Baby. They can see how much I love to fuck you."

Sasuke continued to cry out. It was so damn wild, so fucking raw and there wasn't anything more he wanted. He knew those people were watching, hell, you could probably hear their fucking two countries away; of course those people were looking. Sasuke wasn't able to come up with a coherent retort. He just kept crying out Kakashi's name, as loud as he could. It was like an automatic response.

"Mm, they're all jealous, Sasuke. They want this cock," Kakashi would have chuckled at the younger ninja's incompetence, but he was too busy fucking his ass harder than he'd ever done. His throat was raw for him with tremendous bounces of heavy pleasure, kissing at his nerves as his cock angled to brush Sasuke's sweet spot, groaning at the shallow thrusting in and out of the tight body. "The one you own, Baby... they want it..."

Well they certainly couldn't have him! Kakashi was his! "Mine!" Sasuke cried out his vision blurring for a second as Kakashi nailed his prostate with deadly accuracy. He felt his legs begin to shake. It was all so much at once and Sasuke's body was fighting hard to keep up. He shook his head, his mind struggling to move past Kakashi's words. No one would have him but Sasuke...no one!

Kakashi loved that; he loved how possessive Sasuke was. It was goddamn sexy, and Kakashi couldn't get enough. Kakashi waited until his hips were pulled back and he let go of one of Sasuke's wrists, using the free hand to smack Sasuke's ass. "Mm, yes... all yours Sasuke," Kakashi growled, leaning down to lick at his ear with a sinful intent. "Mm hmm... Show them I'm yours."

Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on a group of people that had stopped to watch him and Kakashi fuck. The ride conductor even stopped the ride. Was he getting paid for show? He threw his body into Kakashi's only to have the older man slam it back into the glass. The hot sticky air that was trapped in the carriage was making it harder for Sasuke to breathe. The fact that people were watching him being fucked, that they could see almost everything was making it hard to act, and the fact that Kakashi was pounding him severely was making it hard to think. No matter what it seemed, Sasuke was in complete overload. He continued to scream as his body shook and bounced between the glass and Kakashi's hot body. There was nothing else he could do besides claw at the glass, his palms leaving prints through the lightly steamed windows.

Kakashi felt the thickness of the air surrounding them like liquid heat. Kakashi's cock was swelling bigger inside of Sasuke's ass, his little hole, sucking his cock harder than his mouth ever could. Kakashi groaned and thrust in deeper, looking over Sasuke's shoulder at the people watching. "Mm, you gonna cum for me, Baby?" He purred, sucking on his special spot. "All over the fucking window, ne?"

Sasuke was in such overload that the word cum just...it was the last straw. Sasuke screamed loudly, very, very, loudly, and felt his knees give out completely. He tried to hold onto the glass, but glass...being glass was impossible to hold onto. His cock spurted its essence onto the clear wall and his ass clamped tightly around the hot thick organ that was still pounding into him. "KAAAASHI!!!"

Kakashi raised his arm and waved to the people down below, staring and gasping is disbelief at Sasuke's hot cum spilling forward. They deserved some acknowledgement. Kakashi smirked at first, then his eyes opened up as wide as saucers, Sasuke's hot ass clamping down on his cock. "Fuck! Sasuke!" he screamed out, gritting his teeth after a moment. "Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck....!" He uttered his hot cu m spilling deep inside of the Uchiha. His legs went stringy and his heart nearly stopped as his cock was milked of its last once of essence. Sasuke was still screaming as Kakashi kept rocking in and out, riding out that hot, sweet orgasm.

Sasuke felt his body give up completely. He slid down the glass, his own cum smearing up his body. As he rested on the floor, his cheeks rested in his warm seed. Half-drowsy, Sasuke forced his eyes to look down. The people were still watching, some with their hands over their mouths...others scurrying away to well, take care of things. Sasuke turned his face up to Kakashi, panting heavily. "Kashi…"

Kakashi kneeled down to his level, his knees rocking until his ass hit the floor beside Sasuke, rocking the cart again. Kakashi sighed, and smiled as Sasuke uttered his small word. That meant it was after glow time. Like always, Kakashi tugged Sasuke into his lap, back to his chest. Kakashi inhaled his scent deeply and nuzzled into his neck sweetly. "Mm, did I hurt you at all?" Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Che," he whispered, Kakashi's cum dripping from his ass and onto the man's lap. "Like you could ever hurt me...you don't have enough strength." Although, he was pretty sure that his dignity was now ruined, with half of Konoha seeing Kakashi pound him like an animal. "You liked showing me off, didn't you?"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled him closer, placing Sasuke's legs out side of him, spreading them so his cum would drip away more easily- it would make him more comfortable in the long run. "Mm, yes I did," he admitted, kissing Sasuke's cheek gently. "I liked making you admit how much you wanted me. Putting it all on the line... mm, making it so good," Kakashi purred, placing his arms around the Uchiha's trim waist, his arms strong and holding him in place.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and felt the Ferris wheel jerk. Guess they were moving. Sasuke strained his neck to look over the side. People were still standing down there...waiting for them? Sasuke smirked and placed his head back onto Kakashi's shoulder. "Well, I think a good part of the population of Konoha now knows that I am your...fuck buddy," he said another glob of Kakashi's cum trickling down his thighs, "Congratulations, hentai."

Kakashi chuckled and swiped a deft finger through the cum still sticking to his stomach. He raised the finger to his mouth and sucked it gingerly. "Mm, thank you," he purred taking his prize- a mock champagne of sorts, forcing both himself and Sasuke to stand up, their legs still shaky. He knew the ride would end soon, and he personally did not want to give the Carney an up close view of what was his. "Come on, at least pull them up," Kakashi laughed, trying to slide his own trousers back up into place.

Sasuke sighed. After glow was usually a little bit longer but he really didn't want the creeper running the ride to get a look at his best...asset. Sasuke slid the ripped pants upwards and looked at Kakashi. "You ripped them. Now everyone's going to see your favorite part of me."

Kakashi chuckled. "I told you," he smirked, prowling towards Sasuke, his fly dangling open precariously, "Don't wear things you like out like this. They are liable to be damaged." He pushed Sasuke back against the wall again, pinning him against the heated metal with a loud groan. Sasuke's body was still sweating and he could feel Sasuke's pulse quicken. Kakashi licked his lips and moved in to descend on the Uchiha's mouth, but unfortunately that was when the door opened and the Carney peered inside curiously. Kakashi sighed, still braced over Sasuke's body before he pulled off and walked to the door, making sure to stand in front of Sasuke as the operator tried to take a look. "It's over now?" Kakashi asked, obviously annoyed.

Sasuke tried to cover himself but it was semi-pointless. Kakashi had ripped them pretty good and he was pretty sure the Carney was enjoying the view...with his one eye. Sasuke was a little skived out by the fact that this guy was checking him out with one eye...that was worse than Orochimaru's snake eyes. Although, it didn't top the creepiness of that tongue. Sasuke glared at the freak and walked up behind Kakashi. He draped his arm over Kakashi's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Kakashi was his. And from the crowd that had formed, Sasuke was pretty sure everyone wasn't shocked by the show of possession.

"Mm," Kakashi moaned slightly as Sasuke nibbled on his jaw, the show of sheer possession making Kakashi feel himself harden again. God, Sasuke needed to stop being so sexy if he wanted to keep all his clothes in one piece. Kakashi stood and stared at the Carney, the man now focused completely on his face. Oh well. Kakashi smirked and chuckled at him. The man stared, completely in awe as Kakashi stood there, Uchiha draped across him like a throw. Kakashi looked like a sex god. His hair was tussled to the side, white and wild. His perfectly sculpted jaw was unwavering and made his mouth seem more delectable than it had any right to be.

"Uhm... did you both have a good ride?" the man asked, a little intimidated.

Sasuke continued to suckle at Kakashi like some submissive pet but he didn't care. Kakashi was his and if this village knew what was good for them, they would stay far away. Sasuke kept his mouth on Kakashi's skin and glared at the Carney. He slowly turned Kakashi's face to his, covering it with his palm then pressing their lips together. Alright maybe he was being a little over possessive but it didn't matter. Kakashi was his. And his only. "Did you enjoy your ride, baby?" he asked glancing to the side to see the Carney watching them.

"Mm, yes, Sasuke," he purred. Kakashi tipped Sasuke's chin up and ran his tongue against the length of Sasuke's mouth, tasting and teasing him with the thick organ. Kakashi heard Sasuke gasp and he could feel the Carney ball his fists, trying to hold back from pouncing. "Mm, that was far too short." Kakashi turned his head to the Carney, watching the man stare dumbfounded. He decided that he'd given him enough customers; he needed to get something in return. Kakashi chuckled at the Carney and reached forward. "But I'm not done yet," he smirked and pushed Sasuke back in and against the seat before he reached to close the door. Sasuke was being so possessive, so fucking sexy and it was his fault Kakashi had to go again. He silenced Sasuke with his lips before winking at the operator of the ride. "We've attracted you enough customers," he panted, pointing to the crowd of on-lookers. "Mm, I think we deserve," he chuckled and licked his lips at Sasuke. "A free ride." With that Kakashi slammed the door in his face, the Carney watching utterly amazed as the carriage rocked... before it even left the ground. Yep. It was true... the best things in life really are free.

A/N:

KakaSasu4ever: Yay! A oneshot with our favorite boys! Finally, school is over for the semester and summer has begun! That means alot more writing! Yes! Anyways, this story's purely for fun and I hope you all like it! As always please read and review!!

MAKandCHEESE: Ah! A timeless oneshot of intrepid beauty has been offered to you fine readers. We worked really hard on this one. It was difficult to leave it at a one shot. If it were up to us and not teh reality of human nature, they would have fucked about twenty five times. But, enough was enough and we'll leave the rest to your imaginations! Remember, read, review, and rate! We loves you.

hugs,

KakaSasu4ever and MAKandCHEESE


End file.
